


People Do Crazy Things... When They're In Love

by Geekygirl24



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hercules (1997) Fusion, F/M, Protective Diana, Steve Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Diana went to Hell and back for Steve Trevor.... here's the story of why and how.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, i have been bitten by the disney bug and feel the urge to write a Wondertrev Disney Au
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it

“So, is there anyone special in your life Diana?” asked Bruce as he and the rest of the League wearily scoffed down some breakfast before the next threat, all discussing their partners and family (although how the conversation turned that way, no-one could remember).

Diana’s hand froze halfway to her mouth, slightly alarmed by the question as the rest of the League turned to her in anticipation. Slowly, she lowered her hand, a soft smile on her face as she pulled a tattered photo out of her pocket.

Handing it to Bruce (with Barry zipping around so he could look at the picture), Diana smiled. “His name is Steve Trevor… and he is the first man I ever met, and ever loved. I went to Hell and back for him.”

“… Did you love him?”

“Still do… Captain Steve Trevor has been with me ever since coming to Man’s World.”

“But that was- “

“- Almost one hundred years, yes.”

This captivating the League’s attention, as they all leaned forwards (like women ready for the latest gossip) …. Diana couldn’t help but smile at this.

“I should first tell you the Gods…” she sighed, “… They play a rather key part in this story.”

They seemed happy to hear it, all staring at her in tense anticipation.

“In the beginning, when time was new and history as we know it was just a dream, the Gods ruled the Earth. Zeus, was king among them…. And he created beings over which the Gods would rule. Beings born into their own image, who were fair and true. Strong and passionate. He called these beings Man, and Mankind was good.”

Diana sighed, “But Zeus’s son, grew envious of Mankind and sought to corrupt his Father’s creation. This was Ares, God of War…. Ares poisoned Men’s hearts with jealousy and suspicion. He turned them against one another and war ravaged the Earth. So, the God’s created the Amazons to influence men’s hearts with love and bring peace to the Earth…. And for a brief time, there was peace…. But it did not last.”

“So…” Barry began, confusion on his face, “… the Amazons weren’t always warriors?”

“No… not always. My Mother, the Amazon Queen, led a revolt that freed the Amazons from slavery. When Zeus led the Gods to our defence, Ares defeated them one by one, until only Zeus himself remained. Zeus used the last of his strength to defeat Ares, striking such a blow that the God of War was forced to retreat… but Zeus knew that one day, Ares might return, to finish his mission… an endless war where mankind would destroy themselves and the Amazons with them.”

The rest of the team remained silent as Diana took a deep breath, “So Zeus left the Amazons a weapon… one powerful enough to kill a God. His last act, before taking refuge on Mount Olympus, was to create the island of Themyscira, where the Amazons could live, where Ares would not find us. And all was quiet for a long time after.”

Shaking her head, Diana sighed, “I used to believe that my Mother sculpted me from clay and begged Zeus to bring me to life. I used to believe that the sword was the deadly God-Killer…. But I soon found out I was wrong.”

Bruce frowned at this, “How so?”

“…. I had certain…. Abilities that none of the other Amazons possessed. At first, for a large part of my childhood, I was certain that it was nothing. But I knew something wasn’t right…. I felt like I wasn’t ‘right’.”

There was a brief silence, before Arthur leant forwards. “So, how does this all tie in with your Captain?”

“Let’s just say… Steve brought out the best in me.”


	2. The Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, i have been bitten by the disney bug and feel the urge to write a Wondertrev Disney Au
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it 

“Diana! Diana, slow down!”

Diana, the youngest Amazon on Themyscira, just laughed as she encouraged her horse to gallop faster, racing away from her tutor as the wind flew through her hair.

Narrowly dodging some citizens (who took the time to shake their heads and sigh in exasperation at the young Amazonian princess), Diana quickly came to a screeching halt in one the main courtyards of the city.

“Diana!”

Turning her head, Diana chuckled as she waited for her tutor to catch up. Almost immediately, the lecture began. 

“That was extremely reckless Diana…” scolded the other woman, “… what if your horse and thrown you from the saddle? I do not want to have to explain your broken neck to your mother!”

“Me and Persephone are best friends…” sighed Diana, dismounting and giving her horse a treat, “… I trust her.”

“It was still reckless!”

Noticing that her tutor was slightly distressed, Diana apologised, before turning her attention to the training Amazons in a training ring at the edge of the courtyard.

“Don’t get any ideas Princess…” her tutor sighed, “… your Mother is very strict about what your education and fighting is not a part of it.”

(“Wow, your Mother didn’t want you to fight…. What happened? Because that move with the robot this week- “

“- Just listen to the story Barry.”)

“Now…” continued the tutor, “… I need to have a word with Artemis about tomorrow’s festival. Can I trust you to- “

“- Stay with the horses?” Diana gave the tutor her best innocent smile, “Of course.”

“Hmmmm.”

Diana mentally swore that this time, she would stay with the horses…. Until she saw Clyemne struggling with pottery in a nearby shop. The slighter Amazon was swaying back and forth as she tried to find a place for a large vase in her shop.

Quickly, Diana rushed over and helped steady her. “There you go.”

“Oh, thank you!” gasped Clyemne in relief, beaming as she tried to see who had helped…. Until Diana peeked her head around the vase.

“You’re welcome!”

Clyemne felt her face go slightly pale at the sight of the child in her vase shop. Whilst the child was so well-meaning, she was a lot stronger than any living Amazon…. And the typical child clumsiness to go with it. “P-princess! I-it’s you!”

“Can I help?”

“No, no, no, no….” Clyemne tried not to sound too harsh as she took the whole weight of the vase back onto herself, “…. I’ve got it, I’m fine. Why don’t you go and play little one?”

Diana frowned, “Are you sure?”

“Oh yes, absolutely!”

Knowing when she was being dismissed, Diana backed out of the store and started to walk back to the horses…. Until a spear suddenly appeared in front of her. Wrenching it out of the ground, Diana held it out to the oncoming Amazons, a big beam on her face.

“Can I train with you? Just a little?”

The Amazons all glanced at each other, before a nominated speaker (aka, the woman who was pushed forwards) knelt in front of Diana and smiled at her. “Sorry Princess, but we have to keep our numbers even with this exercise, otherwise it wouldn’t be fair, okay?”

Diana frowned, wanting to say that war was unfair, but before she could say anything, the Amazons ran off. Sighing, Diana patted her horse and sat on the edge of the centre fountain.

“I just want to be an Amazon…” she muttered under her breath, “… it’s not a terrible thing.”

“Incoming!”

Glancing up, Diana saw that a spear was flying towards the air again, heading straight for one of the columns that supported the pottery shop.

This was her chance.

“I’ve got it!” yelled Diana as she ran after it, leaping into the sir to catch it…. Only to land in the pottery shop, shattering all of the beautiful vases and knocking poor Clyemne to the ground.

A tense silence fell over the courtyard, as all the Amazons stopped training and hurried over, to see the princess sheepishly get to her feet, holding the spear in her hands. The Amazon who had spoken to the young girl before, shook her head and strode over, practically snatching the weapon out of her hand.

“That…. Was very careless Princess.” The Amazon sighed, moving back to her sisters as Clyemne could be heard growling and yelling from somewhere under the mess.

“This…. Is… the… last… STRAW!” Clyemne yelled, “Someone get the Queen!”

As soon as she heard this, with everyone else in the courtyard agreeing, Diana ran for it. Despite people trying to stop her (including a shocked tutor), she managed to make it out of the courtyard as she headed straight for the cliffs that overlooked the beach.

She just wanted to be normal.

………………………………………………………….

She was there for hours.

Eventually, the sun started to set on the horizon and the clouds were painted in shades of red, pink, purple and orange.

It was beautiful…. But Diana couldn’t find it in herself to smile.

“You shouldn’t let harsh words and actions bother you my daughter.”

Not even bothering to turn at the sound of her Mother’s voice, Dian shook her head. “They’re right…” she sighed, wiping away tears, “… I know I’m stronger than the others. I can jump higher and I’m faster… I just want to be normal so that I can fit in!”

With only silence to greet her, Diana spun around and stared at Queen Hippolyta, “But I can’t Mother… I can’t fit in. What if I don’t belong here?”

Startled at the words coming from the young child, who must have been keeping this inside for a long time, Hippolyta couldn’t hide her shock. “Diana, I- “

“- I know. It doesn’t make any sense.”

……………………………………………………………………………

Diana took a deep breath as the rest of the League stared at her.

“I had so many dreams back then…. Of a far-off place where I could be a hero, and people would actually be happy to see me. Somewhere I belonged. The cliffs were a favourite spot of mine, because I used to dream of leaving Themyscira…. Finding my place in Man’s world. I knew it would happen someday, if I was a strong enough warrior… if I was strong enough to be sent out as a protector. As a peace-maker. Every mile that I travelled would be worth it, if I found somewhere I belonged…. And then Mother told me the truth.”

Arthur frowned at this, “The truth? What truth?”

“…. The truth about me.”

………………………………………………………………………

Kicking pebbles and stones as she made her way back home, Diana stopped in her tracks when she saw the image of her mother standing in the lit doorway.

After the conversation they’d had almost three hours ago, Hippolyta had decided to leave Diana alone to calm down, only giving her strict instructions to be home before bedtime.

“Diana…” sighed the Queen, “… there’s something I’ve been meaning to-to tell you.”

…………………………………………………………………………………

“What did she tell you?” interrupted Barry, his eyes wide in interest as Bruce rolled his eyes.

Diana, however, found Barry’s enthusiasm warming and smiled at him. “That I wasn’t born from clay as she had originally told me…. I was born in the usual method.”

“So…. Who was your Dad?”

“…. Zeus himself.”

…………………………………………..

“I-I don’t understand!” whispered Diana after her Mother had finished, “I-If Zeus is really my Father, then why didn’t you tell me that?”

“…. I only wanted to protect you my daughter. There are many who would use such knowledge against you.”

“So…. Does that make me- “

“- A demi-god. Yes…. That’s why you’re so strong. Why you can jump so high.”

Diana shook her head in disbelief, “Does everyone know?”

“Yes…. I had hoped that members of our society would react in a more mature manner…. Unfortunately not.”

“… What should I do?”

Hippolyta thought to herself for a few moments, before she sighed. “We have a temple dedicated to Zeus on the south side of the island. Maybe you should visit it in order to get the answers that you need.”

“Alone?”

“No, my daughter. I will take you to the temple, but I will not go inside with you.”

……………………………………………………………………………………

“Zeus’s daughter…” gasped Barry in shock, “… I can’t believe we’re working with a demi-goddess?”

Diana shook her head, “I’m still the same person Barry. Please don’t forget that.”

Barry flushed slightly, nodding in agreement as Bruce silently encouraged Diana to continue.

“The journey was short…” sighed Diana, “… especially as we travelled there on my Mother’s horse, which was considered the fastest on the entire island.”

“Were you…nervous?” asked Arthur.

“I was terrified.” Diana chuckled, “I had always been with my mother when worshipping the Gods…. To speak to a God I now knew to be my Father, was un-nerving.”

………………………………………………………….

As Hippolyta stood at the end of the path that led up to the temple, Diana slowly made her way up there, clutching at her tunic as her foots echoed on the pure white marble.

At the back of the temple, was a huge, white statue, that depicted the common image of Zeus. A large, bearded male sitting on a throne.

“O-oh mighty Zeus…” Diana stammered out, moving to kneel in front of the statue, “… Hear me and answer my prayer. I need help. You must know that Mother has told me the truth…. But now I do not know what to do next.”

YOU MUST ACCEPT YOUR DESTINY MY DAUGHTER.

Diana shivered as a cold breeze swept past her, torches flared to life and a booming voice echoed throughout the temple.

“M-my destiny?” she whispered, “What destiny?”

MAN’S WORLD HAS BEEN CONSUMED BY WAR AND HATE ONCE AGAIN…. ARES HAS RETURNED.

“B-but that’s impossible! You defeated him!”

BUT I DID NOT KILL HIM…. I ONLY FORCED HIM TO RETREAT.

“S-so, what can I do?”

YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS THE POWER TO KILL ARES FOR GOOD. YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SAVE MAN’S WORLD.

“H-how?!”

There was a brief silence, before Zeus replied.

YOU MUST SEEK OUT ANTIOPE…. SHE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN PREPARE YOU FOR THIS TASK.

Diana frowned in confusion, flinching when the torches flickered out and the temple somehow felt emptier.

“Antiope?” she whispered, “Who’s Antiope?”


	3. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, i have been bitten by the disney bug and feel the urge to write a Wondertrev Disney Au
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it 

“Sooooo….” Barry drawled, “…. Who is Antiope?”

Diana smiled at the younger man’s eagerness, “My aunt….”

“But… wouldn’t you know that?”

“No… Antiope had disagreed with my Mother’s peaceful approach to life, and the relaxed way the Amazons were trained under the Queen’s orders. When I asked my Mother, she informed me that Antiope had taken a group of Amazons to another area of the Island, where she would train them as they ‘should be trained.’

Diana sighed, “Apparently, they hadn’t spoken in years……………

…………………………………………………………………..

“Are you sure you want to do this my daughter?” Hippolyta asked in concern, as she watched Diana pack a bag, “Antiope’s training can be…. Challenging.”

“That’s what I need Mother!” Diana exclaimed, “If I’m ever going to defeat Ares, then I’ll need to learn how to fight like you did in the old days! When you fought to free yourselves!”

“…. Are you sure you don’t want me to accompany you to where she is?”

Diana, noting the concern in her Mother’s voice, smiled at her. “I need to do this myself Mama…. I need to prove that I can make my way around this island by myself.”

“Your tutor would argue that you already know how to do that.”

“Only on this side of the island…. I can do this Mother.”

It took Hippolyta a few moments, but eventually, she nodded in agreement. “I think…. That maybe you can Diana.” Kneeling down, she kissed her daughter on the forehead and pulled her into a hug, “Be safe Diana. Please…. Be safe.”

……………………………………………………………..

“And so, I made the journey to where my aunt’s camp was rumoured to be…” Diana sighed, “… It was long, and I got homesick several times, but I made it.”

…………………………………………………………………..

This side of the island seemed creepier than the other sides.

That was the first thought Diana had when she reached the rumoured location.

The next was ‘where is everyone?’

There were several goats in this area, roaming around freely and darting away when Diana got too close. Quickly checking her map, Diana couldn’t help but frown when she realised that this was the right place.

Just as she placed the map back in her satchel, Diana heard laughter coming from behind a nearby bush. Slowly, she crept up to the bush and moved some branches out of the way.

In the shadows of a tree, stood two Amazons…. Two kissing Amazons.

“Antiope!” scolded the dark-haired woman, “Don’t you have training to get to?”

“How can I, when you tease me in such a manner Menalippe?”

As the pair kissed again, Diana couldn’t help but gasp slightly. She knew of the relations between certain Amazons, as love was something to be cherished on Themyscira, but she had never been witness to such passion before.

Unfortunately, Antiope’s hearing was sharp as she span around and threw a sharp dagger at Diana’s feet, causing the child to yelp in surprise and scramble away from the bushes. Just as she pushed herself to her feet, Antiope and Menalippe crashed through the bushes and stared at her, their swords drawn.

“Diana?!” exclaimed Antiope in shock, sheathing her weapon as her partner did the same., “What are you doing here?”

It took a few moments for Diana to respond, but eventually, she frowned. “How do you know who I am?”

“You’re the only child on this island. It’s not hard to figure out…. What are you doing here?”

Diana straightened up at the stern tone, desperately trying to appear taller than what she was. “Mother told me the truth.”

Antiope and Menalippe glanced at each other in concern, as Diana continued.

“I have spoken to my Father, and he has stated that I should train with you.”

“Has he now…” Antiope glanced up to the sky and glared at an unseen figure, “… he hasn’t said anything to me.”

There was a brief silence, before Antiope shook her head. “Diana. My training is not the same as what you’ve seen back home…. It’s- “

“- It’s what I need to defeat Ares!” Diana interrupted, “Zeus had stated that I am the only one who can defeat Ares in Man’s world, and to do that I’ll need you to train me.”

There was a brief silence, before Antiope audibly sighed. “And what does Hippolyta think about all this?”

“…. She is not happy, but she has given me permission to do this.”

“Hmmm, good to hear that she’s coming to her sense…” Antiope scanned Diana from head to toe and smirked, “… alright then. If you think you have what it takes, who am I to stand in the way of Zeus’s plans?”

Beckoning for Diana to follow her, Antiope led the child to a small village (much smaller than the one she had originally lived in) and then to a house near the training ring. 

“You’ll stay with me and Menalippe for the time being.” Stated Antiope, leading Diana towards the guest room, “Training starts at sunrise…. If you’re serious about this, then getting up should be no problem for you.”

……………………………………….

“And that’s how I spent the majority of my days….” Sighed Diana in remembrance, “…. And Antiope wasn’t joking about the early starts.”

“What does Amazon training include?” Bruce asked.

“Well after a few rough starts, mostly me knocking things over and using my sword against innocent trees, the following years consisted of archery practice…. I almost shot Antiope on my first day of that…. Building up muscle mass and stamina through push-ups and sit-ups, balance”

Suddenly, Diana stopped and chuckled, “I remember one particular lesson, where I had a handful of dangers and I was expected to spin around and throw them at the targets behind me. Rule 97 was concentration…. When I almost hit another amazon, rule 98 was aim.”

Barry shook his head, “It’s so hard imagining you being bad at fighting and being a hero.”

“Believe it Barry…” Diana sighed, “… I was awful for a long time. It was disheartening at first, but I think, once I stopped trying so hard, it came more naturally to me. My aim got better, my sword fighting skills got better…. By the time I came of age, I could hold my own against all of Antiope’s amazons.”

…………………………………..

As the last Amazon fell, Diana beamed in glee, remaining in her defensive position as Antiope called an end to the match.

“Well done Diana…” the older woman congratulated, “…. I think you’re finally ready.”

Diana could barely contain her excitement. She had been training for years, growing past the awkward teenage years (where her limbs seemed to get in the way more often than not) until she came of age. “Then, do I have your permission to go to Man’s world?”

“You have my permission…. But I think you should also speak to your Mother.”

Hippolyta had made frequent visits to Antiope’s training grounds, observing Diana’s progress, however, the atmosphere had been tense…. Especially as Diana got better and better.

“Is gaining permission from her really necessary?” Diana asked.

“Yes… she is your Mother after all.”

……………………………………………………………………

“That sounds like fun…” chuckled Arthur, “… I’m assuming your Mother said yes?”

“No… she did not.”

The rest of the team’s eyes widened in shock, as Diana continued.

“I think Mother hoped I would forget about Zeus’s wish and the choice to go into Man’s World…. But I hadn’t and she was unwilling to let me go.”

“So… what did you do?”

“…. I snuck away in the dead of night and made my way to the city known as London…. It was there, I met Steve.


	4. Steve Trevor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, i have been bitten by the disney bug and feel the urge to write a Wondertrev Disney Au
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it 

London was depressing.

As she glanced around the city streets, wrapped in her large coat that covered her Amazonian uniform, Diana desperately looked for signs of Ares.

It didn’t take long.

All around her, there were cries of a War in France…. The War to end all wars.

It was horrific…. And yet it was what she’d come to Man’s World looking for.

Mixed feelings really.

As she rounded a corner, Diana stopped in her tracks when she heard a deep voice pleading with someone unseen.

“Can’t we talk about this?!” pleaded the man, “I think you’ve got me mixed up with someone else!”

“I zink not Captain Trevor…. Oh yes, we know who you are, and we know what you have stolen from us.”

Peeking around the next corner, Diana frowned when she saw a large, man pin another, smaller man against the brick wall of an alleyway.

As the smaller man kicked out at his opponent, Diana heard the large man chuckle. “I have been instructed to get this item back at whatever cost…. You are lucky I like them feisty.”

Diana had heard the horror stories from some of Antiope’s Amazons…. How men would take what they wanted, and sometimes the sex of the person didn’t matter.

“Analyse the situation…” she muttered to herself, “… don’t just rush in there.”

Taking a deep breath, Diana strode towards the alleyway, frowning as the pair struggled against one another. “Stop what you are doing!” she ordered the larger man, standing tall as the two men glanced over at her.

The smaller man was clearly worried for her, but the larger man laughed at the sight.

“Step aside girly…” the man chuckled, leering at Diana.

“I can’t do that. Now, I’m going to have to ask you to release that young man.”

The smaller man shook his head at her, “Don’t mind us ma’am!” he exclaimed frantically, “Just continue with whatever you were doing.”

“…. Are you not in trouble?”

“Oh yeah! I’m a real damsel in distress here…. But I can handle it, I promise. Have a nice day!”

At the smaller man’s false bravado, Diana shook her head. “Just accept that you need help, and- “

CRACK!

The larger man yelled in pain as his knuckles cracked under the force…. of impacting with Diana’s cheekbones.

Diana had barely reacted to the punch, simply turning her head to the side and sighing. “I didn’t want to have to do this…” she muttered, drawing her sword in one swift movement and kicking the larger man away…. Straight into the wall at the other end of the alleyway.

“Wow….”

She heard the smaller man whisper from against the alley-wall, prompting her to turn to face him as she sheathed her sword.

“Still think I need to carry on walking?” she smirked, the smirk turning into a grin as the smaller man shook his head.

“I-I’ve seen anyone fight like that!” the man exclaimed, “That was- “

Before he could finish, there was a bellow from the other end of the alley as the larger man charged at Diana.

“Please excuse me…” Diana chuckled, bracing herself and rushing to meet her opponent head-on.

As she fought against the larger man, she failed to see the man that she’d saved brace himself against the wall, moving as though to help Diana…. Before silently deciding that Diana seemed to be on top of matters.

It didn’t stop him from pulling out his revolver in case everything went wrong.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to worry.

………………………………………………………………

“What did you think of Steve…. It is your Steve right?”

Diana sighed happily, “Looking back, he was just a man…. A gorgeous one, but still… just a man.”

………………………………………………

Once the larger man was unconscious, Diana turned to the other man.

He had stunning blue eyes that were staring at her in wonder, with lovely blonde hair.

“Are you alright Mister- ?“ 

The man sheepishly grinned, “Trevor…. Steve Trevor. How about you Angel?”

“Angel?”

“It seemed appropriate in my mind.”

Diana couldn’t help but smile at this. “Diana…. My name is Diana.”

“Huh…. I think Angel suits you better, especially with the way you helped me back there…. Thank you, by the way.”

“You are very welcome… so, who was- “

“- the pinhead with the German accent?”

“Accurate description, yes.”

“It was nothing…. A misunderstanding really. He thought I was someone else…. Anyway, I need to get to work.” Steve grinned, “Thanks again.”

As Steve made his way out of the alleyway, Diana’s voice stopped him in his tracks. “Maybe I should escort you to work…. In case someone else mistakes you for someone else.”

“It’s alright Angel…” Steve chuckled, “… I’m a big boy. I can tie my own shoes and everything.”

Before Diana could say anything else, Steve waved his goodbyes and headed off into the crowded streets, where he disappeared.

Collecting up her cloak and making sure that her uniform was covered, Diana went back to her original mission.

……………………………………….

“You rescued him?” Barry grinned, “That’s romantic.”

“Yes, I suppose it was...”

………………………. Meanwhile in 1918……………………

Steve couldn’t get his mind off Diana.

Even as he walked up the steps to Sir Patrick Morgan’s office, he couldn’t take his mind off the Angel who had just saved his life.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

“Enter.”

Slowly, Steve made his way into the office.

Sir Patrick Morgan’s office was well-organised, despite being slightly dark. The person in question was going over some paperwork, his pen scribbling out signature after signature.

“Ah, Captain Trevor…” the older man sighed, “…. I was wondering if I would be seeing you today. I assume you have the proof of a German mass-weapon… judging by reports of a localised explosion within Germany’s borders, explained away by a gas leak, I can only assume you have something.”

At the gentle scolding, Steve flushed. “It was… unavoidable Sir.”

“Hmmmm… something appears to be on your mind Captain Trevor.”

“Just…. Personal issues Sir.”

There was a brief moment of silence, before Sir Patrick Morgan suddenly smiled. “Ah, a girl, is it?”

“A woman, yes Sir.”

“What’s her name? Not a German I hope? That will make things very awkward.”

“… Diana. She’s called Diana.”

Sir Patrick’s frowned briefly (almost to the point where Steve missed it), before a smile on his face, “I’m sure she is a lovely woman, however, we have bigger issues to worry about right now.”

“Yes Sir. Sorry Sir!”

……………………………………………..

“So, you saved Steve, he went off and then you?”

Diana shook her head, “I continued to walk around London. One city, with a million of different troubles. It took a lot of getting used to…. Cars were a problem. I was used to horse…. Cars were an entirely new issue I had to get used.”

“… I’m guessing you walked out into traffic a lot.”

“It couldn’t really be classed as traffic back then, not like now. But yes, I was almost hit by cars several times…. I tried to ask about the war, but women were to remain silent unless spoken to at that time. I was told nothing about the war, and this was frustrating to me.”

Diana sighed wearily, “I started to lose faith in the task that had been given to me by my Father. I had never truly been a hero in Man’s World, so people were unwilling to put their trust in me for my inexperience and for my gender.”

“So, what changed?”

“… Tragedy.” 

…………………………………………..

Diana sighed, leaning against as wall and turning her attentions to the murky skies up above. “Father…” she whispered, “… how am I meant to be a true hero, if nobody will give me the chance?”

Silently, she started to pray for a catastrophe or a natural disaster to happen…. She prayed too soon.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, turning her attention to the north.

From further up the street, she could hear the sounds of panic, as people ran away from the direction of the bang. Smoke was rising into the air, billowing above the city, making the skies appear as though night-time had fallen early.

“We need help!” 

The voice that was calling out was immediately familiar, prompting Diana to push herself to her feet as Steve pushed his way through the panicking crowd.

“Hey, there’s been an accident!” Steve called out, trying to get someone’s attention…. But nobody wanted to stop.

Glancing around in despair, Steve caught Diana’s eyes and grinned in relief. “Diana!” he cried out, rushing over, “Just when I need a wonder woman, there you are!”

“What’s happened?” Diana asked, “What’s going on?”

“There’s been an attack on the army base…. Some of my friends are trapped in the rubble!”

Whilst the news was tragic, Diana couldn’t help but feel a rush of glee at the realisation that this could be her chance. 

“Uh, Diana?”

Grabbing Steve’s hand, Diana pulled him close. “Take me there…” she ordered, “…. I can help!”

………………………………………………………………………………

The building was mostly rubble, with all noticeable exits blocked. Members of the public were removing the smaller rocks, but there was a large boulder that severely hindered the rescue attempt. The avalanche had not affected a large section of the building, as someone could be heard yelling from inside. 

“Steve!” a voice was calling out, “I don’t think this little hole is going to last much longer! And Charlie’s about three seconds away from having a… episode.!”

“Shut up Sameer!”

“Steve! Are you even out there?!”

“Of course he’s not idiot! He’ll be going and getting help!”

As a crowd gathered around the crumbling wreck of the building, Diana strode over, ignoring everyone’s cries for her to step back.

“Don’t worry gentlemen…” she stated, raising her voice slightly so that she could be heard through the rocks, “… I’ll have you out of there.”

“…. Is that a woman?!”

Bending down and gripping the bottom of the boulder, Diana slowly started lifting it, her muscles straining with the effort. Once it was off the ground, Diana found the strength to lift it above her head and move it to the side.

“Wow…” whispered Steve, his eyes wide in shock as he watched his friends clamber out of the collapsed building.

“Is everyone alright?” Diana asked, her voice slightly strained.

A dark-skinned gentleman stared at her in amazement, removing his hat and placing it over his head. “J'ai vu un ange aujourd'hui!” he gasped, a beaming smile on her face.

“Steve…. Where did you find her?!” the red-headed man asked, “Because I need a lass like that.”

Diana couldn’t help but chuckle at that, gently placing the boulder back on the ground, and turning to face Steve…. And then she heard the growling.


	5. Hydra Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, i have been bitten by the disney bug and feel the urge to write a Wondertrev Disney Au
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it 

“That…. Doesn’t sound good.” Steve whispered, slowly backing away as the growling sound got louder and louder…. Seemingly coming out of the building.

Before Diana could say anything, a large, reptilian creature with a long neck and sharp fangs emerged from the darkness, almost coming out of nowhere.

“Definitely not good!” Steve yelled in alarm, keeping his eyes on the creature as the once clapping crowd all started to scream and run away, “What is that thing?!”

Diana, on the other hand, wasn’t alarmed at all. In fact, she could only grin at the sight of the large creature.

“Hydra…” she hissed, partially in glee, “… that’s a hydra.”

“… As in, a Hercules Hydra? Chop one head off and another grows back?”

“Exactly! I didn’t think I’d ever get to see one of these in the flesh!”

Steve glanced over at Diana and frowned, “Why do you sound so happy about this?”

“Ares must be near… why else would an Ancient Greek monster be in London?”

“Who’s Ares, I- DIANA!”

Before Steve could finish the sentence, Diana leapt at the creature, pulling her sword out and attacking the Hydra.

She knew she had to be careful. Antiope had often told her stories of Hercules and the tasks he had to go through, so she was more than aware of the difficulty she faced when she fought the Hydra.

She couldn’t remove its head…. That would only create more problems for herself.

She leapt to the side as her sword was knocked out of her hand, grabbing a large piece of rubble and throwing it at the creature. 

The thing wasn’t fazed.

Catching the rubble in its mouth, it shattered the rock with its sharp teeth, and seemed to chuckle at Diana’s attempt to hurt it.

Trying to run for her sword, Diana heard the creature growl and lunge towards her, forcing her to spin around and grab the Hydra’s teeth just before they snapped over her head.

“DIANA!”

“I’m fine!” she growled, sweat pouring down her face as she flung the Hydra to the floor. 

With the creature stunned, Diana made another desperate attempt to grab her sword, managing to wrap her fingers around the hilt of the sword before the Hydra’s tongue wrapped around her ankle and threw her into the air.

As it went to catch her in its mouth, Diana gripped her sword and in the moment that she entered the beast’s mouth, she stabbed the roof of its mouth, halting her journey down the throat.

The Hydra bellowed in pain, writhing about as Diana used the roof of the mouth as leverage to push herself to freedom. As purple blood spurted out of the wound, Diana leapt to the ground and charged, stabbing her sword through the chest of the creature while it was still distracted by the pain.

More purple blood spurted from that wound as she wrenched her sword out, and the Hydra’s screams of pain slowly faded into squeaking as it fell to the ground (forcing Diana to dive to the side). The large crash as it impacted with the ground, echoed throughout the cobbled streets of London, but the creature was dead… and that was all that mattered.

All around her, people began to cheer, crowding around her as they showered her with praise. 

Although Steve and the others were pushed slightly to the side, Diana couldn’t help but look for the blonde-haired man, meeting his blue eyes and smiling.

Steve beamed back, and made a show of clapping for her, calling out his own praises.

“THREE CHEERS FOR WONDER WOMAN!”

…………………………………………………………………………..

“I don’t remember Hercules defeating a Hydra that easily?” commented Bruce, smiling as Barry practically quivered in excitement, clearly engrossed in the story.

At Bruce’s comment, Diana chuckled. “Hercules was inexperienced, and the Hydra was not a common creature. I only knew about the head-removing issue because of the stories my Aunt told me. With no open fire around, stabbing it in the heart seemed like a wiser decision.”

“So, what happened after that?” Barry asked, “What did Ares do?”

“Well… a number of mythical creatures attacked London after that, one by one. And yes, before you ask Bruce, the government did end up covering up these incidents. I don’t think there is even one piece of paper detailing these attacks.”

“What kind of creatures were there?”

Diana had to think to herself for a few moments, “Hmmm, giant lions, sea creatures in the Thames, giant clawed birds…. The usual Greek monster really.”

“And the government managed to cover all of that up?”

“Well… I tended to deal with the issues quickly. And it wasn’t like nowadays…. No video cameras to capture proof. I think it was eventually attributed to people exaggerating normal issues because of the stress of the war.”

“Wow… and that’s how you became a hero?”

Diana nodded, “Yes Barry… much to the shock and dismay of the ‘soldiers’ in the offices. They spent their days away from battle, like scared little children, and according to them, I was the one who was in the wrong.”

“And Ares?”

“Ares…. Ares remained hidden in the shadows.”

…….……………Meanwhile in 1918, unknown to Diana………………..

“PULL!”

Captain Steve Trevor watched as a clay disc was fired into the air and promptly shot into a tiny, million, ceramic pieces.

“Excellent shot Sir.” He praised, straightening up as Sir Patrick Morgan turned his attention to him.

Sir Morgan nodded at him, “Thank you Captain Trevor…. I was hoping to talk to you about a certain Wonder Woman who has been getting a lot of attention lately.”

Desperately, Steve willed his face not to flush at the memory of Diana. “I-I can’t say I’ve been interacting with her much, not since the sudden influx of… peculiar events.”

Peculiar events was putting it nicely. Weird, deformed monsters that seemed to have popped right out of a Greek myth, and Londoners were starting to hide in their homes. Not because of the war, but because their worlds were being turned upside down.

Sir Morgan nodded once again, and Steve couldn’t help but notice that the man was tense.

“We can’t know for certain that she’s on our side…” muttered the older man, shooting another clay disc out of the air, “… when you were interacting with her, did she say anything to you?”

Steve frowned, not liking the implications behand Sir Morgan’s statement…. But the man was a senior official, so he didn’t say anything about that. “S-she mentioned Ares? Like the Greek God of War?”

“Interesting… usually I’d be sceptical of such an unusual claim, but as a witness to the strange events of the past week, Ares doesn’t seem like an unreasonable culprit.”

Steve nodded, “I agree Sir. However, I don’t think it matters too much. Wonder Woman is hitting every curve Ares throws at her.”

“Hmmmm… I shudder to think what will happen when the person behind all this throws the right curves.”

When Sir Patrick Morgan turned his gaze onto Steve, the younger man felt a shiver run up and down his spine.

“Wonder Woman has to have a weakness…” continued Sir Morgan, “…. And I’d rather we know it, so that we can prepare for it, before the Germans find out and take advantage of the situation. I trust you can find out this information Captain Trevor?”

“A-a weakness Sir?”

“Yes. For example, Pandora with the box and the Trojans bet on the wrong horse. A weakness.” Sir Morgan smirked, “I hope I’m not asking too much of you Captain Trevor?”

“No Sir… It’s not too much.”


	6. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, i have been bitten by the disney bug and feel the urge to write a Wondertrev Disney Au
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it 

“So…” began Barry, “… what was it like being a hero in the early nineties? I guess you didn’t have to worry about random paparazzi shots.”

 

Diana couldn’t help but chuckle. In the modern age, celebrities (whether it be on Tv or heroes) were often caught off guard…. They’d all been the victims of embarrassing photos. “No… I didn’t have to deal with the same issues as today. There were entirely different problems with being a hero in that time.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Well…. There was a lot of criticism. Mostly from men who said I should be home cleaning like any other woman. There were even a few people who believed I was actually a man in disguise… although they were few and far between.”

 

“Did you have any fans?”

 

Diana burst out into laughter at this, nodding her head as she tried to catch her breath. “Oh yes… I had fans, mostly little girls who saw me as a role model. The protestors were worse.”

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

“What should I do Father…” Diana prayed, “… Ares has made an effort to get rid of me, and yet he has still not shown his face. I have heard rumours of a German general who seems eager for war and is financing the creation of a new poison…. I believe this man may be Ares, however, getting to him will be difficult.”

 

No response.

 

Wearily sighing, Diana made her way out of the room that Captain Trevor had rented for her, making her way to the government building.

 

“There she is!” cried out a voice, prompting Diana to speed up slightly.

 

“Wonder Woman! How do you feel about encouraging young women to rebel and push for their right to vote?!”

 

“Wonder Woman! Do you accept the fact that the Germans are going to attack us even more in a direct response to you!”

 

“Are you going to accept that all the damage in London is because of you!”

 

Diana kept the hood of her cloak up and strode forward, desperately trying to appear more confident than how she felt. When she had her chance, she darted into a nearby alleyway and hid in the shadows, taking the time to catch her breath.

 

(“ See Bruce! You weren’t the first to use the shadows to your advantage!”

 

“Shut up Barry.”)

 

……………………………………………..

 

Steve Trevor mused on Sir Morgan’s words as he walked home.

 

Wonder Woman’s weakness… how the hell was he supposed to find that out?

 

As he walked through the alleyway (his usual short-cut home), he spotted a hooded figure leaning against the wall, clearly slightly shaken.

 

“Diana?” he whispered, just in case it wasn’t her, “Are you okay?”

 

The figure turned to him and lowered her hood, revealing a relieved Diana. “Steve!”

 

Hearing angry voices moving past the alleyway, Steve tried to give her a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry about them…. They’ll complain about anything. It is the nature of some people.”

 

Diana nodded in understanding, a soft smile on her face as she took several steps closer to Steve. “It is good to see you again Steve…” she confessed, “… I have missed seeing you recently.”

 

“I have missed you too Diana.” He glanced around and frowned, “So what is it that heroes do with no monsters to fight… or Captains to rescue?”

 

“Hero seems like a very strong word. I’m still here in London, when there are soldiers fighting a war.”

 

Reaching out, Steve gently took a hold of Diana’s hand. “You are a hero Diana… there are hundreds who would be dead if it weren’t for you.”

 

“And yet I have crowds like that treating me with such disdain?”

 

At the weariness of Diana’s voice, Steve tried to give her a reassuring smile. “You sound like you need a break. Maybe you can join me for the evening?”

 

“I-I don’t know. What if another creature appears.”

 

“Then we’ll deal with the matter…” Steve beamed at her, “… just one evening?”

 

“… Alright.”

 

………………………………………………

 

“Did you have a good time?”

 

Diana glanced up at the ceiling and smiled as she thought back to that night. “The best.”

 

……………………………………………………

 

The pair laughed as they made their way through the dark streets of London, arm in arm as their footsteps echoed on the cobbled stones.

 

“What a day…” Diana sighed happily, “… That restaurant was perfect.”

 

“I told you. They do the best food in London… not that there’s been much competition during the war. I can’t believe the Oedipus story actually happened?! And I thought I had a complicated relationship with my parents!”

 

Diana laughed at Steve’s astonishment, before shaking her head. “I never realised that Man’s world could be so much fun!”

 

“Yeah… neither did I.”

 

Completely missing Steve’s wistful look, Diana to chatter eagerly about the evening, before finishing with a “Thank you Steve.”

 

“… Don’t thank me just yet.”

 

Suddenly, he stumbled over a loose cobblestone, yelping as he fell forwards…. Straight into Diana’s arm.

 

“Steve! Are you alright?”

 

Flushing slightly in embarrassment, Steve allowed himself to be helped back to his feet, hissing as weight was placed on his, now twisted, ankle. “Yeah… I think I might have twisted my ankle though.”

 

Diana frowned, placing Steve’s arm around her shoulder and helping him to a nearby step. “You need to sit down.”

 

Helping Steve, she started to examine his ankle (causing Steve to flush slightly). “You should be fine…” she sighed, smiling at him, “… a little bit of rest should fix it up.”

 

Steve chuckled nervously, “Yeah…. I don’t suppose you have problems like this?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You know…. Twisted ankles?”

 

“No, not really.”

 

“At all? You’ve never suffered from a trick knee or a-a-a slipped disc? Any weak spot?”

 

Diana thought to herself for a few moments, before she shrugged and smiled. “No. I have always been at peak performance for a warrior… aside from a few bruises here and there.”

 

“Hmmmm, you really are a Wonder Woman.”

 

Diana turned to smile at Steve, but before she could say anything, light suddenly filled the cobbled streets, prompting the pair to glance up at the sky.

 

Up in the clouds, the light of the moon had finally managed to break free of the smog and clouds that covered London, shining down on the pair.

 

“You know…. “Began Diana, “… When I was a child, I would have given anything to be like the other Amazons, to be just like everyone else.”

 

“You wanted to be petty, dishonest and war-hungry?”

 

Diana frowned, turning to Steve who was refusing to look her in the eye. “I have met many people since coming to Man’s world, they are not all like that.”

 

“Yes, they are.”

 

“…. You’re not like that.”

 

Steve turned to Diana and shook his head, “How do you know what I’m like?”

 

“All I know, is that you are the most amazing person I have ever met.”

 

Steve couldn’t help but chuckle nervously at this, hoping that his red cheeks couldn’t be seen in the darkness of the evening.

 

“Steve…” Diana continued, “… when I’m with you, I don’t feel quite so alone.”

 

“… Sometimes it’s better to be alone.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Nobody can hurt you.”

 

It may have been dark, but Diana could clearly see that Steve was upset. Taking his hands in hers, she gently encouraged him to look at her. “Steve… I would never, ever hurt you.”

 

“And I don’t want to hurt you, so let’s just….” 

 

Dimly, he realised their faces were getting closer.

 

“… stop this…. Before… we.”

 

Before their lips could touch, there was the sounds of people (drunken people by the sound of it) coming around the corner.

 

“Hey!” one of them yelled, “It’s that Wonder Woman!”

 

Diana rolled her eyes and got to her feet, pulling her hood up. “I’ll see you later…” she whispered, briefly kissing Steve on the cheeks before rushing away.

 

As the drunken crowd continued to yell after her, Diana disappeared into the shadows, leaving a stunned Steve behind.

 

“Crap…” he whispered, burying his face in his hands, “… Crap!”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“What was I thinking?!” Steve groaned into his pint, as his friends listened, “I can’t kiss her, she’s…. she’s perfect. Much too perfect.”

 

“You’re just too worried about your last relationship went…” sighed Sameer, “… which is pointless really. You’ve already got the prize for choosing the worst woman available to man, Diana can’t get any worse than her.”

 

Charlie nodded in agreement, shuddering at the memory of Steve’s last girlfriend. “Yeah, Wonder Woman would be perfect for you…. And from what you’ve said, she seems to like you.”

 

“Charlie’s right Stevie…. Dare we say that you might love her?”

 

“I’ve only known her for a few weeks, how can I possibly love her!?”

 

Charlie, Sameer and Chief (Who was simply listening to the conversation) all just stared at him…. Until he finally broke.

 

“Alright!” he threw his hands up into the air in exasperation, “I might be, a tiny bit in love with her, but- “

 

Suddenly, a soldier rushed into the bar, racing over to Steve.

 

“Captain Trevor sir? Sir Patrick Morgan wishes to speak to you.”


	7. I WIsh We had More Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, i have been bitten by the disney bug and feel the urge to write a Wondertrev Disney Au
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it 

“Captain Trevor sir? Sir Patrick Morgan wishes to speak to you.”

 

……………………………………………………………………..

 

Steve knew he was sweating slightly as he made his way up to Sir Patrick Morgan’s office.

 

He knew what the older man was going to ask…. And he had no answer for him

 

His steps were quiet in the practically abandoned building (it being quite late in the evening), which is probably how he heard the deep voice that echoed throughout the corridor that led to Sir Morgan’s office.

 

“She must have a weakness…” the voice droned, low and rumbling, “… everyone has a weakness.”

 

That didn’t sound like Sir Morgan…. And yet the accent was the same.

 

Trying hard to make no sound at all, Steve edged closer to the door, making sure his gun was in hand.

 

“She can’t succeed…” the voice grumbled, “… she just can’t, not when I’ve worked so hard to bring this war around. Not when I have regained so much of my strength…. Unless, she joins me or loses her god-like abilities.”

 

There was a brief silence, before the voice continued, as though it had come to a sudden realisation. “That’s it…. I need to give her an ultimatum of some sorts. So long as she is either by my side or without powers for the next 24 hours, I can’t fail.”

 

That was the last straw for Steve. He didn’t know who this new person was, but they were making threats against Diana, and that wasn’t acceptable. Grabbing his gun, he burst into the room and aimed it at the unknown voice…. Only to take a step back in shock

 

Standing near the window, dark shadows creeping up the walls all around him…. Was Sir Morgan.

 

The man seemed surprised to see him for a brief second, before summoning the gun to his hand and crushing it in his grasp.

 

“I am so sorry Captain Trevor…” Morgan sighed, “…. You are a good soldier…. And I do so hate killing good soldiers. You really should have knocked.”

 

“You should learn to speak quieter…” snarled Steve as he backed towards the door, “…. Less chance of anyone over-hearing your plans to hurt Dia- Wonder Woman.”

 

“Diana?” Morgan chuckled, walking around his desk towards Steve, “You refer to her in such a familiar way?”

 

With the tone of the older man’s voice, Steve instantly knew that he’d made a mistake referring to Diana like that…. 

 

“How interesting…” muttered Sir Patrick Morgan, gently grabbing Steve by the chin, “… you have feelings for her. And does she have feelings for you?”

 

Silence.

 

“Interesting….” 

 

Before Steve could even think about trying to get away, the grip on his chin tightened and Sir Morgan pulled him closer. 

 

“… I think I can use this to my advantage.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………

 

To be fair, Diana should have suspected something when she first received the message.

 

It didn’t sound like Steve at all.

 

It was so…. Unfeeling…. So detached.

 

Like she said…. It wasn’t like Steve at all.

 

“Steve?” she called out, as she made her way through the abandoned air-field that lay on the outskirts of London, “Steve?”

 

“I’m afraid the Captain is a little preoccupied at the moment…. He had a plane to catch.”

 

Diana span around to see a smartly-dressed man standing in the middle of the field…. As though he’d appeared out of nowhere.

 

“You have caused me quite some grief in the last few weeks….” He stated, stepping closer, “… Very impressive really. It had been a long time since someone dared to go against me…. Not since your Mother I imagine.”

 

“Ares!” Diana hissed in realisation, quickly drawing her sword and going into a defensive position, “Pretending to be Steve is an unfair tactic!”

 

“Oh no, he wrote the letter…. He was under some duress, but he wrote the letter.”

 

Duress…. Ares had Steve. Area had Steve and used him to lure her into a trip.

 

The trap part wasn’t important…. But Ares had Steve.

 

“Where. Is. He?!”

 

Ares smirked at her, before clicking his fingers. Smoke swirled around his knees for a few seconds, before Steve suddenly appeared by his legs, hands tied behind his back and a gag in his mouth.

 

“He’s not been very talkative I’m afraid.”

 

“Steve!”

 

Before Diana could grab the Captain, Ares made him disappear again.

 

“Ah, ah, ah…” he tutted, “… I’ve afraid it’s not as simple as that Princess. There are certain… stipulations to getting your Captain back.”

 

“I refuse to play your game Ares!”

 

“You have no choice, I’m afraid…. It’s a simple deal I’m offering.”

 

Ares clicked his fingers again and a large plane appeared, with Steve tied up in the cockpit, “This plane contains several hundred vials of a new, poisonous gas that will kill all those it affects, including Captain Trevor. Here’s the choice you have; either you give up your powers for twenty-four hours, let’s say the next twenty-four hours, in order to save the target I have in mind…. Or you refuse and I simply kill you, leaving thousands to die.”

 

He chuckled when he saw the indecision on her face, “This is a one-time deal Diana… you don’t have very long until it expires.”

 

“And Steve won’t be hurt?”

 

“…. I’ll add another element to the deal. If the Captain does get hurt in the twenty-four hours without your powers, then they’ll be returned to you.”

 

Still more indecision.

 

“Going once…. going twice-”

 

“- Alright! Alright!” Diana interrupted, holding her hands out in silent pleading, “Twenty-four hours… no powers. If it means saving thousands of lives, I’ll do it!”

 

“Excellent!”

 

Ares clicked his fingers, and Diana felt as though her very soul was being sucked out of her body as she gasped in pain, falling to her knees.

 

When it was all said and done, Ares seemed to grow in size, growing another six inches in height. Once he stopped and Diana was finally able to breathe, the God of War chuckled.

 

“Thank you, Diana…. You have been very helpful”

 

Weakened, Diana sighed in relief when Steve appeared in front of her, pulling him closer and glaring at Ares.

 

“Thank you, Diana… it’s been a pleasure doing business with you.”

 

Ares moved to turn away, heading towards the plane. Just before he could leave however, he turned back around and smirked at the pair. “Ah yes, before I forget…. This plane is due to explode anyway. Judging by these winds, the gas will infect almost everyone in London…. Can you still be a hero without your powers I wonder?”

 

In a cloud of sulphur, Ares disappeared, leaving Diana and Steve alone with a plane full of highly poisonous gas.

 

“Come on!” Steve gently helped Diana to her feet, before racing over to the plane, “We’ve got to get it as far away from London as possible!”

 

“Where would we fly it?!” Diana yelled, “No matter where we fly it to, someone will die!”

 

“Then we explode it over the ocean or something! Away from land!”

 

Diana frowned at this, “But…. That means- “

 

“- I have to go.”

 

Steve tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it fell short of the mark…. He was scared, and Diana could see that.

 

“I’ll do it!” she blurted out, “I’ll take the plane and I’ll be the hero, you don’t have to- “

 

“- No Diana, you don’t…. It has to be me. I can save today, but you can save the world…. Remember what Hades said? If I get hurt in the next twenty-four hours, then you’ll get your powers back! If I have to get hurt in order to help you defeat Ares, then so be it.”

 

“Steve, please- “

 

Steve interrupted her once again, “- I’m sorry… I only wish we had more time.”

 

“… What are you trying to say?”

 

“I love you….” Steve gently opened her hand and placed something in it, “… I’ll always love you.”

 

Before Diana could say anything else, Steve ran off towards the plane…. Just as soldiers appeared on the airfield.

 

Non-friendly soldiers at that, and they were heading towards the plane, probably hoping to explode it before it could take off.

 

Not going to happen.

 

“I may not have my powers…” Diana snarled, unsheathing her sword, “… but that doesn’t stop me from being an Amazon!”

 

With a ferocious war-cry, she leapt at the soldiers, just as the plane took off into the night sky.

 

…………………………………………………………………….

 

It didn’t take long for the soldiers to be taken care of, but before Diana could even think about helping Steve as he got further and further away, large bands of solid steel wrapped around her.

 

Yelling in pain as they tightened like a boa constrictor around her, Diana winced as she was slammed against the ground.

 

“They are not worth your protection Diana…” Ares drawled, his voice low and deep, “… they are weak-minded, cruel and un-worthy of existing.”

 

“T-They’re not all like that!” Diana desperately tried to convince Ares, struggling against the binds…. Which were impossible to break without her powers, but that didn’t stop her from trying, “…. Some of them are- “

 

“- good? Kind?” Ares snorted, tightening the steel bands a little bit more, “You are so naïve, Diana.”

 

Before Diana could say anything else, there was a large BOOM as the plane that Steve had been piloting, exploded mid-air.

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!”

 

Even as she felt her powers slowly being returned to her, all she could feel was despair as it felt as though her heart was being ripped from her chest.

 

He was gone…. He was really gone.

 

………………………………………………………………………….

 

Here, Diana found herself having to pause, turning away from the rest of the League as she took a few moments to compose herself.

 

“Diana?”

 

At Barry’s cautious voice, Diana took a deep breath and turned back around, forcing a smile onto her face.

 

“My apologies… where was i?”

 

“Diana…” Bruce sighed in concern, “… If you need to stop, you ca- “

 

“- No…. just give me a moment.”

 

She took a deep breath, before continuing, “I lost my temper, I’m not afraid to admit that…. Ares had forgotten about his little deal…. Once Steve got hurt, my powers were back, and he couldn’t deal with that.”

 

“… What did you do to him?”

 

“… I ruined any dreams he had about eternal war and hate.”


	8. A Star Is Born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, i have been bitten by the disney bug and feel the urge to write a Wondertrev Disney Au
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it 

“… I ruined any dreams he had about eternal war and hate.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“They are everything you say they are…” Diana growled, as she strode closer and closer to Ares, “… but so much more!”

 

“LIES!”

 

Summoning up all of his power, Ares raised sharp pieces of shrapnel and gun scraps into the air, and sent them flying at Diana, before flying towards her himself, sword outstretched.

 

But none of them even came close to hitting Diana.

 

It seemed as though a force-field was preventing any of the shrapnel from getting anywhere near Diana, and before Ares could get near her himself, she slammed her bracelets together, creating a huge shockwave that sent him flying backwards, his helmet falling off with the force.

 

“THEY DO NOT DESERVE YOUR PROTECTION!” Ares screamed, summoning a bolt of lightning and throwing it Diana.

 

Blocking it with her bracelets, and watching as the electricity coursed through the metal, Diana smirked at the God. “It’s not about what they deserve… it’s about what I believe, and I believe in love! And people do crazy things, when they’re in love!”

 

“THEN I WILL DESTROY YOU!”

 

Using all of his strength and power, Ares summoned even more lightning from the sky, his armour crackling with the sheer power. Once he had collected all that he could, he threw the bolts at Diana, fully expecting them to blast the demi-God into a million tiny, smoky pieces.

 

It didn’t happen.

 

Once again, Diana blocked the blast with her bracelets, and whilst the force of it did cause her to go sliding back along the ground, her armour did absorb all of the electricity.

 

Ares could only stare at her in shock.

 

However, Diana didn’t notice that… all she could see was the sheer beauty of the lightening, how something so powerful and deadly could be so enchanting.

 

“Goodbye brother…” she whispered, before charging at the shocked God, leaping into the air…. where she stayed, hovering in the night sky, lightening crackling all around her. With one more glance at Ares, she slammed her bracelets together, sending a beam of lightening down towards Ares.

 

The God could only stand there in shock as the beam burned straight through his chest, coming out the other side as the smell of burning flesh filled the air. With another burst of light, Ares’s body erupted into a billion tiny pieces… and it was all over.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“You defeated a God!” Barry exclaimed, his words practically a blur in his excitement, “An actual God!”

 

Diana winced, “Mostly…. I destroyed his mortal body. The spirit of the God still prevailed.”

 

“Huh?”

 

The other two were also confused as they frowned at Diana.

 

“When a God’s mortal body is destroyed, he is sent back to the Underworld, where they must recover before returning to the mortal realm.”

 

“So… that means- “

 

Diana nodded, “I went to the Underworld…. But not for Ares.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Well I don’t know what you expected nephew-of-mine…” Hades sighed wearily, pouring himself a fresh glass of wine “…. Zeus warned you what the consequences would be if you chose to go up against the God-Killer.”

 

The floating ball of light seemed to quiver with anger, as Hades chuckled, taking a sip of his wine. “No matter… I’m sure your Father will be down here shortly to tell you exactly what he thinks of your little stunt.”

 

Another quiver.

 

“Yes, yes, I know I do enjoy your little games…. But at the present moment in time, Zeus is stronger, and I must bide my time. If this means handing you over to your Father, then so be it.”

 

The light quivered again, and then disappeared instantly when the large stone doors of the throne room crashed to the ground with a loud bang, closely followed by the heavy panting of Cerberus as he was led into the room… Diana on his back, the chain clutched tightly in her hand as she took charge of the large-creature.

 

“Uncle…” she greeted, her face cold and stony, “… I have a little request for you.”

 

Hades slowly got up from his throne and started slow-clapping, a smug smile on his face. “Wonder Woman herself! What an honour!”

 

Cerberus whimpered as Diana forced it to lower the middle head, allowing her to walk down onto the cold, stone floors and confront her Uncle face-to-face. “You have someone I love in your kingdom…” she announced, her stance poised and composed, “… I want to earn the chance to get him back”

 

Hades was silent for a few moments, before he turned away, gesturing for her to follow him. “Come… I’ll give you the tour.”

 

He led her into the darker, damper areas of the underworld…. The less polished areas, which included a large cliff edge, in a room that glowed green.

 

“A lot of people believe that the souls of the deceased just wander around my kingdom… well, that’s only for the truly remarkable…. The rest end up here.”

 

He gestured down into a green pool, that had floating people swirling around in it…and then Diana spotted a familiar face in the pool.

 

“Steve!”

 

Desperately, she reached into the pool to try and grab Steve, only to hiss in pain as the life seemed to get sucked from her hand and it became wrinkled, with every movement causing pain.

 

“Ah. Ah. Ah…” Hades wagged his finger in a gentle scolding, “… I really wouldn’t do that if I were you. You see, your Captain is running with a different crowd now…. And not a very lively one at that.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Diana turned to her Uncle. “I have heard tales about you… I hear you like making deals. So, here’s a deal…. Take me instead.”

 

“Hmmmm, my own niece taking the gamble of being trapped in a river of death for all eternity…. Sounds interesting.”

 

“Going once!”

 

“Zeus will not be happy…”

 

“Going twice!”

 

“Alright, alright, alright!” Hades held out his hands and grinned, “You have a deal… you get him out, and he can go. But you have to stay.”

 

Diana nodded in agreement, before diving into the swirling pool of green.

 

“Oh…” Hades suddenly came to a realisation as the ball of light reappeared beside him, “… I forgot to mention, that she’ll be dead before she reaches him…. I hope that won’t be a problem!”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Diana could feel herself growing weaker as she desperately swam towards Steve, her dark hair slowly turning grey and her skin becoming wrinkled. Every movement was growing more and more painful, and Steve just seemed to be getting further and further away.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

The three women watched Diana struggle through their viewing window.

 

“Such a shame…” one of them hissed, “… she had such potential.”

 

A long string was drawn taunt and sharp scissors edged towards it, preparing to cut it. However, as the blade went to slice the string in two, there was resistance and the string glowed bright gold, illuminating the entire room as the Fates hissed in displeasure.

 

“What’s the matter with these scissors?!”

 

“The string won’t cut!”

 

………………………………………………………………………….

 

Hades watched in shock as Diana grabbed the edge of the ledge and pulled herself up, a golden glow surrounding her entire body as she carried the soul of Steve Trevor in her arms.

 

“T-that’s impossible!” he stammered, the light beside him quivering in fear, “You couldn’t have survived that! You would have to be a- “

 

He stopped, a knowing smile suddenly appearing on his face, “- A God.”

 

The light became incensed at this, zipping around Diana’s head, until she finally lost her patience and batted it away, sending it flying into the green pool down below.

 

“Well…” Hades took a step back as Diana turned a glare on him, “… usually I would insist you honour our deal…. But I suspect it might be wiser to let you past.”

 

“A wise decision Uncle.”

 

As Diana strode out of the Underworld, not even blinking as other souls begged her to take them with her, Hades turned his attention to the light that was struggling to get out of the green pool. 

 

“He will not be happy when he gets out of there…” Hades then smirked, “… if…. If he gets out of there.”

 

………………………………………………….

 

“Wait, wait, wait…” Arthur interrupted, “… so you just walked in and grabbed a soul from the Underworld?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“… But there wasn’t a body to put the soul in!”

 

Wincing at the tactless way Arthur referred to Steve’s death, Diana shrugged. “I wasn’t thinking of that… I just wanted Steve back.”

 

Barry then piped up, “So… if there wasn’t a body, what happened when you brought Steve back?”

 

………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Carrying Steve’s soul was one of the hardest things Diana had ever done her in life.

 

In life he was so lively, usually with a permanent smile on his face… his soul was blank-faced, no expression what-so-ever.

 

Somehow that caused her heart to ache more than actually watching the explosion that killed him.

 

She didn’t know what she expected when she brought Steve back into the world of the living… but she expected something.

 

Nothing happened.

 

“Come on…” She whispered, raising her face to the sky in a desperate plea, “… please Father…. Please!”

 

No answer.

 

Consumed by grief, she fell to her knees and began to sob, the golden glow around her dimming with her pain.

 

And then she heard a quiet mumbling.

 

“And here I thought you couldn’t get any more beautiful.”

 

The soul in her arms suddenly felt solid, prompting her to glance down, a beaming smile appearing on her face as her eyes met sea-blue ones.

 

“What happened?” Steve muttered, “Didn’t I- “

 

“- Yes…” Diana interrupted, “… but I went and got you back.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence as she helped Steve to his feet, before the soldier frowned and shook his head. “Why though? Why would you- “

 

“- Because I love you.”

 

Steve was stunned into silence as Diana continued, a soft smile on her face. “And people do crazy things when they’re in love.”

 

“…. I don’t think anyone has ever travelled to hell because of the love.”

 

“Underworld actually… and remind me to tell you the tale of Orpheus and Eurydice.”

 

Steve couldn’t help but chuckle at this, until he suddenly came to a realisation in his mind, spinning to face Diana… who held up a hand to stop him in his tracks.

 

“The gas is gone…. It no longer poses a threat to anyone… all thanks to you.”

 

Sighing in relief, Steve nodded his thanks…. And then he spotted an elderly gentleman behind Diana.

 

“Ummmmm….”

 

Quickly sensing Steve’s sudden alarm, Diana span around, placing Steve behind her in an attempt to shield him from any upcoming danger.

 

The elderly man seemed amused by this, a soft smirk appearing on his face as Diana growled a warning at him. “Stay back!”

 

“Diana…” the man sighed, “…. There is no need to react in such a way, especially when you have done so much and made me so proud.”

 

At the warm, but familiar voice, Diana relaxed slightly, her head tilted to the side in slight disbelief. “Father?”

 

Zeus nodded, a warm smile on his face as he stepped closer. “Well done my daughter…. You are a true hero. You were willing to give your life in order to rescue this young man…. And a true hero isn’t measured by the size of her strength, but of the strength of her heart…. And now my daughter, you can come home.”

 

Diana was thrilled, looking behind her Father as the images of other Gods began to appear, all with welcoming smiles as open arms.

 

She didn’t notice Steve taking several steps back…. And she didn’t hear his next words.

 

“Good luck Angel… I’m sure you’ll make one heck of a goddess.”

 

He then turned to walk away.

 

That, she noticed.

 

Diana knew what she had to do…. Yes, to be amongst people just like her, who wouldn’t judge her for her powers would be an extraordinary thing…. She couldn’t imagine a life without Steve.

 

“Father…” she began, taking a deep breath, “… this is a moment I have always dreamed of but…” she gently took Steve’s hand and pulled him closer, “… a life without Steve, even an immortal life, would just feel empty. I wish to stay with him…. I finally know where I belong.”

 

Steve beamed in delight at this, gently squeezing Diana’s hand as her Father watched on in gentle delight.

 

“A wise choice my daughter…” he slammed his staff on the ground and Diana ceased to glow, “… however, you do still have the extended life given to you by your Amazon blood.”

 

“… So, I would still lose Steve eventually.”

 

Before Steve could reassure her that everything would be okay, Zeus spoke up once again. 

 

“Not necessarily.” He slammed his staff along the ground once again, causing Steve to glow slightly for less than five seconds, before it faded away again, “Now he has the same lifetime as you Diana…. Steve Trevor shall not die of old age until you yourself, leave the mortal plane… so long as he suffers no fatal wound, you shall be together for as long as you will have one another.”

 

Diana was thrilled…. Steve knew this because she whooped slightly under her breath and pulled him into a knee-weakening kiss, lifting him up off the ground as she spun him around.

 

They were okay…. They were all going to be okay.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“So, he’s still around?!” Barry asked in excitement, “He’s still alive?”

 

Diana nodded, beaming at the speedster, “He’s still alive.”

 

“Hasn’t anybody noticed that this regular human has been alive for over one hundred years?”

 

“Whereever I go, he goes. Creating new identities as we go as to avoid suspicion… it’s difficult but we make it work…. He really enjoys Paris so we may be there a little bit longer than us- “

 

“- Can we meet him?!”

 

Diana paused at the interruption, looking around the small group as they all tared back eagerly. After a few seconds, she chuckled and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

 

“Steve… how would you like to meet the Justice League?”


End file.
